unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmetic Design Contest
Cosmetic Design Contest was a Head and Body Gear design contest held by Unison League. The contest gives an opportunity for players to submit their very own Head and Body Gear designs, for a chance to win and the design to be included in the game. Players were to submit their name and player ID to be able to enter. Templates are provided by Ateam to be used for submitting an entry. A minimum of Top 10 design entries were chosen by Ateam that they feel would be good matches for the game. These entries were then placed in a poll which all players can vote for their favorite design entry. The design with the most votes wins the contest and will be turned into a set of Gear in the game. Awards and Prizes Awards and Prizes that are given are as follows: The entry with the Best Design Award will be made into a UR-Reforgeable SSR Gear, while the entry with the Unique Design Award will be made into a featured Gear in the FP Spawn. These are scheduled to be added to the game in April 2017. Awards and Prizes shown above are as of the first Global Cosmetic Design Contest. Schedules * First Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL): May 27, 2015 - June 3, 2015. * Second Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL): December 10, 2015 - January 4, 2016. * First (Third for JPUL) Cosmetic Design Contest (Global UL): December 12, 2016 - January 31, 2017. Past Winners First Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL) Best Design Award * Entry Name: 星彩のフェンリルヴォルフ (Starlit Fenris Series) * Created by: Suzumegano * Appearance: Gem Spawns SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ Excellence Award * Entry Name: セーラー服(羽織り学ランVer) (Twinblade Katyusha/Schoolgirl Cape Series) * Created by: iwahana55 * Appearance: Gem Spawns SSR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** ** Magnum Award Entries chosen by Magnum Takanashi, the PR of Japanese Unison League at the time. * Entry Name: 馬の被り物、馬のタイツ (Horse Headdress, Horse Tights Series) * Created by: Chiru * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Position: Runner-up * Gear In-game: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Entry Name: ヘンテコ鼻眼鏡 (Groucho Glasses) * Created by: Renjo * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Position: Runner-up * Gear In-game: ** * Entry Name: スイカの被り物 (Watermelon Hat) * Created by: Mashima * Appearance: FP Spawn R Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Position: Finalist * Gear In-game: ** Second Cosmetic Design Contest (JPUL) Best Design Award * Entry Name: (Galactic Series) * Created by: Nelnal * Appearance: Gem Spawns SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ Magnum Award * Entry Name: 宇宙人 (Alien Series) * Created by: RIKIフェル * Appearance: ** JPUL Appearance: Event Reward SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) ** Global UL Appearance: Cosmetic Shop SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** (JPUL only) └ ** ** ** ** File:Gear-Gray Alien Mask and Gray Alien Suit Illustration 001.jpg First Cosmetic Design Contest (Global UL) Players from both the Global and Japanese versions of the game participated in this contest. Best Design Award * Entry Name: Knight of Defiance (World's End and Eclipse Series) * Created by: Esion * Appearance: Spawn SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ ** └ File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Knight of Defiance Series 002 Entry.jpg File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Knight of Defiance Series 003 Entry.jpg Unique Design Award * Entry Name: Sexy Prisoner's Uniform Series * Created by: Kazenoo_ * Appearance: FP Spawn SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** Second Cosmetic Design Contest (Global UL) Also known as Unison League 3rd Anniv. Cosmetic Design Contest. Players from both the Global and Japanese versions of the game participated in this contest. This contest was the first to hold a contest for Weapon Gear and Monster Gear designs. Best Design Award * Entry Name: Sign Scythe * Created by: Amanda Le * Appearance: SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** (?) * Entry Name: アンティーク・ド一ル * Created by: manju * Appearance: SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** (?) * Entry Name: Lady Diritas * Created by: Esion Lazuli * Appearance: Spawn SSR Gear (Reforgeable to UR) * Gear In-game: ** └ File:Gear--Gambler- Lady Diritas Render (Large).jpg Unique Design Award * Entry Name: リミミンシールド * Created by: * Appearance: SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** (?) * Entry Name: Shark's Armor * Created by: Harold Ortega * Appearance: SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** (?) * Entry Name: 灯火・ティーライト * Created by: あおさびいろ * Appearance: SR Gear (Not Reforgeable) * Gear In-game: ** (?) Award of Excellence Weapons Category File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Azazel Staff Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Azazel Staff Created by: Becca Clarke File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (unknown) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Created by: unknown File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Vespula Entry.png|'Entry Name:' Vespula Created by: Kat DF File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Crimson Dadao Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Crimson Dadao Created by: Martina Marzari File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Sword of misery Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Sword of misery Created by: Nicole Azzurra Zombini File:Cosmetic Design Contest-1 (はるちゃん) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: はるちゃん File:Cosmetic Design Contest-SSR - Concord UR - -SKSO- Concord Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' SSR - Concord UR - SKSO Concord Created by: Allyson Le File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Astralis Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Astralis Created by: Lukáš Vachovec File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Tech Sword Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Tech Sword Created by: Peter Cavagnac File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (mm) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: mm Head and Body Gear Category File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Reaper's armor Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Reaper's armor Created by: Sbrundelll File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Moon Eclipse Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Moon Eclipse Created by: Ksenia Solomatina File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Veritatus Caligo Garb-Helm Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Veritatus Caligo Garb/Helm Created by: Jannet Lam File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (sirojp) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: sirojp File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Sinister Joker Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Sinister Joker Created by: Clarissa Robles File:Cosmetic Design Contest-lunar suit of corruption Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' lunar suit of corruption Created by: shevaun perriel File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (ミキFlowerユニゾン) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: ミキFlowerユニゾン File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Deadly sweets gown Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Deadly sweets gown Created by: Ethan Ramirez File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Ruler of the Snow Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Ruler of the Snow Created by: Abbi White File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Star Regalia Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Star Regalia Created by: Eliana Gardner File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (IuY7d) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: IuY7d Monsters Category File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (alurin_) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: (?) File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (恋梨) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: 恋梨 File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (し) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: し File:Cosmetic Design Contest-メカミン(?) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' メカミン(?) Created by: (?) File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (雪白) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: 雪白 File:Cosmetic Design Contest- (海賊従者♡リリィ) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: 海賊従者♡リリィ File:Cosmetic Design Contest-2 (はるちゃん) Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' (?) Created by: はるちゃん File:Cosmetic Design Contest-Kiri, Legendary Bear Slayer Entry.jpg|'Entry Name:' Kiri, Legendary Bear Slayer Created by: Tan Guy Byu Notes * Esion Lazuli has won two Cosmetic Design Contests in the game, with and . * During the Unison League 3rd Anniv. Cosmetic Design Contest, one of the Award of Excellence winners was disqualified due to their entry violating the contest's rules. External Links * Head and Body Gear Design Contest! - Ateam Forum * Unison League 3rd Anniv. Cosmetic Design Contest Winners Announced